wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heylel Morningstar (A Dark Heaven and a Sweet Hell)
Heylel Morningstar, also known as The Devil, The Light Bringer, and Morning Star is the twin sister of Michael, making her the oldest among the five Archangels created by God. She is also the fallen Archangel and first fallen angel, along with her younger brother, Samael. She is the ruler of Hell and creator of converting human souls in demons, while Samael produce Nephilims and many Demon Hybrids. Heylel was notably the lover of the Darkness History Early Life Eons ago, Heylel was created at the same time as her twin brother Michael. At the time when her younger brothers followed in pursuit, she personally raised her two favorite brothers, Samael and Gabriel. She once had a strong relationship with God until she encountered her adopted aunt, the Darkness and the two became secret lovers in a dark relationship. Eventually God found about their relation and grew paranoid of them conspiring against him so he went to war against his sister, the reason behind the wedge between them and leading to Heylel's fall for being angry at her father at taking her lover away. When God created the Leviathans, among them, one was a distant relative, who evolved than the rest and one Heylel took interest in and became her second lover. This Leviathan would soon become the progenitor of monster kind but then sadly, Heylel lost her again when she was banish to the realm where her father created to lock the Leviathans away. Many years later, at the dawn of time, God created many angels and mankind, Heylel's younger brother and herself found an interest in humanity, causing them to commit felonious acts such as sleeping with them and causing the birth of Nephilims or Hell Spawns. The two shared a relationship with Adam's first wife Lilith, tempting her to leave Adam and defy God. God was angry for their disobedient actions and ask them to follow their priorities, but neither of the two would listen. Heylel tried to convince her twin to join her and Samael's cause but Michael denied to be apart of their rebellion against God. The war against Heylel and Samael's force and their father sprung lose and ultimately the two Archangels lost, cast out from Heaven. When Samael found the Angel Tablet, created by Metatron, Heylel help create the crypts and hid various items they stole from Heaven. Deciding to pot their revenge against their father one last time, Heylel kept Gadreel distracted and promise to take his spot as he took his break, however, Heylel let Samael to quickly tempt Eve and betray her husband by sleeping with him. It is unknown when this occurred after or before but Heylel corrupted Lilith, twisting her into a demon. Despite the two committing such a treacherous act, Heylel was thrown down into Hell, along with her creations. Samael who alongside Lilith roam the Earth and terrorizing it with their children, he was placed in a cage by Michael. Heylel continued her experiments in creating the Princes of Hell and Knights of Hell, along with tricking Cain into taking the Mark of Cain, which was passed onto her as a promise by her brother, who knew of her relation with the darkness and the entity sensed Heylel bearing her mark, which lead the two to share a telepathic link of formulating a plan to break her free. Heylel ruled over Hell and helped herself over all the wealth and humans she can love. Her weakest Prince of Hell, Asmodeus defied her when he suggested in releasing the Shedim, an act which she personally scarred the Prince's face. Around those times, she manage to save a pregnant Hellhound named Ramsey when her father destroyed all of the hellhound. She helped regrow the hellhound population and use them to collect human souls for demon pacts made between her subjects and humans foolish enough to fall prey. Physical Appearance Heylel's vessel is a beautiful female with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has tanned skin and a voluptuous slim body. Unlike the usual glowing blue eyes, her eyes glow red. Personality Unlike her twin, she's basically the opposite of what Michael stands. She is not uptight or is a rule abider as she believes in free will, to make a choice and that no one is bound by God's rule. She does not hate humans nor despise them, but that doesn't mean she likes them either. She finds humans to be fun and entertaining for her amusement. She doesn't appear to have any preference of who she has a relation, she likes male and females all the same. She likes to be seductive with her prey and straightforward, already getting straight to the punchline when wanting to engage in intercourse. She loves to only fight, party, and sex. She can easily persuade individuals to do her bidding. Heylel is an independent woman who does not rely on others for help and prefers to work alone though she is willingly to swallow her pride if needing to ask for it. She is a skilled fighter and does not like to take attitude from anyone. Powers and Abilities Heylel has the powers and abilities of an angel and Archangel, however, she is the strongest creation of God, with Michael being the one on par with her. * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the oldest Archangel, alongside with Michael, she is the strongest creation and angel of God, being in possession of vast tremendous power, because of her level of power, the most powerful angels or elite class greatly fear her capabilities and powers. Her and Michael are the known two Archangels to be superior than their younger siblings and may be the only two the be able to fight each other. Her battle with Michael the first time caused planets to suffer mass extinction and some to even disintegrate from their collisions. She can obliterate lesser entities by either winking ot flashing her eyes or open rifts within her universe, something only Michael and her can do, while her younger Archangels could not. When she crossed paths with Gabriel, she let the latter know she was speaking to an illusions and knew her duplicate illusions, saying he cannot trick her, no matter what he conjures. Even with a Castiel empowered by 30-40 millions of souls, she was not feared by his threats, nor could Castiel submit her to his will as Castiel greatly feared releasing Michael and Samael, so his fear was equally the same towards Heylel as she could not be easily killed by him, unlike Raphael, whose power is below and extant abilities does not come close to hers she wields. The only beings would be able to take her on are Michael, God, Death, The Darkness, and The Shadow. * Healing - Heylel can heal any forms of internal wounds, diseases, and aliments. * Holy White Light - Heylel is capable of generating a powerful light that can reduce any lesser entity into ashes. * Immortality - Heylel is over eons years old, way older than time itself and has continued to live for even about billions of years as she cannot age or wither, no matter what vessel she takes. ** Invulnerability - Heylel is invulnerable to all forms of conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases as only stronger entities or powerful mystical weapons can harm or kill her. ** Immunity - Because she is an Archangel, Heylel is resistance to basic angelic weaknesses such as a stab from an angel blade as it cannot make her flinch. She is unaffected by basic angel ward since they cannot affect her like those below a Seraphim level. For wards to affect her, it would require old and time consuming words to create them. She is also resilient to holy fire as it can only temporarily banish her. She was immune to Metatron's Spell that caused all of the angels to fall from Heaven. * Portal Creation - Along with her twin, Heylel is able to snap open a rift that leads to other realms such as Purgatory, something which required a spell for her younger brother Raphael to use to access the doorway. * Possession - In order for her to physically act on Earth, Heylel must require to possess act on Earth. * Reality Warping - Heylel can distort reality to an unimaginable degree where she can create a incorporeal form out of nothing. ** Conjuration - As she was the one to have taught her Samael and Gabriel her tricks, she is the master of conjuring illusions of people that cannot be harmed by those that attack them, but can harm the individual themselves. * Regeneration - As an Archangel, Heylel can heal herself in due time, especially if she were to a vessel descended from Cain and Abel, or her original body's bloodline. She healed her 3rd degree burn on her left side face in just a matter of seconds. * Smiting - Heylel is powerful to smite groups of lesser entities by snapping her finger or winking her eyes. * Teleportation - Samael is powerful to move from far distances in the universe. Weaknesses Only a few things can possible harm Heylel or slow her down. * Primordial Entities - Only God, the Original Death, The Darkness, and The Shadow can destroy her. ** Michael - Only Heylel's twin can challenge her power as the two can stalemate. * Archangel Blades - The weapons of an Archangel is the only thing that can kill her, however, it must be function by an Archangel to function at full power to slay her. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Heylel wields her primary Archangel weapon. This weapon can virtually kill anything and even an Archangel if she is functioning it and not by someone else. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters